Letters to the Universe
by pointlesspostits
Summary: Between their sixth and seventh years, Remus and Sirius exchanged a series of letters. But what happens when they start to fall for each other - is it just the prose they love, or the writer? Wolfstar - Remus/Sirius pairing - collab fic with Myseybee
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - hey there! this is a new fic in collaboration with my good friend Myseybee - i will be writing as remus and she will be writing as sirius. This chapter is a bit short, but hopefully they will get longer as we go along - it's always hard starting a letter anyway, no matter what character youre in.**

* * *

_Dear Sirius,_

_I'm sorry it took me so long to write, to be honest I'd forgotten my promise to do so until I was stargazing and came across your star. I've just been quite busy, you understand, with astronomy homework and the like._

_To be honest, the last week and a bit has been rather terrible, I always forget how awful full moons are without you, James and Peter. I just feel so alone, you know, like it used to be before you knew about my 'problem'. It's horrible being alone after you transform like that – there's nothing there to take all that pain out on, and you end up taking it out on yourself (though, admittedly, I think a few of my books might have taken a beating too – a few seem to have lost their covers). But anyway, just don't be surprised if I come back in September with a few fresh scars – my face was bleeding like hell when I woke up the next day._

_I hope your week has been better than mine – James mentioned something about you moving in with him this summer? I bet that's a laugh; Mrs Potter must be enjoying herself (sarcasm, by the way), how on earth did she agree to that? I'll try and get down there to visit you sometime, but you know how my parents are... It might take some convincing given that I've been so ill lately. Mum didn't even let me go into town yesterday to buy milk, I swear, she worries way too much._

_But I digress; James said that you and him got tickets for the Quidditch World Cup? That's so cool, not that I'm jealous, or anything, you know I'm not a big fan of sport – I think that the only race I could win would be 'who can read Les Miserables the fastest' (people read so slowly, it's endearing), but I doubt there would be many entrants. Just promise me you two'll stay safe – I heard some horror stories about last tournament; tents being set on fire and the sort. I can send you a flame resistance spell if you'd like? I just don't want you two to get hurt; you're the best friends I've ever had!_

_Anyway, Get back to me whenever you can,_

_Remus_

_P.S. You might want to start that Defence Against the Dark Arts work as soon as, it took me all week – it was stupidly difficult!_

* * *

**A/N - thanks for reading - reviews would be appreciated, and laura will be here with sirius' reply very soon, i'm sure :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - here's myseybee's first chapter! sirius' reply, we hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

Dearest, Darlingest Moony,

Writing really isn't my forte. Can I not just stick my head through your fireplace again? Sorry about the woman I scared last time. You didn't tell me you had visitors, so I maintain that it was entirely not my fault. I'm sure she recovered.

Speaking of recovering, how is dear Peter faring after his last potions disaster? James tried to convince me that Wormy had grown an extra foot, but couldn't produce any photos to prove it. Shame.

Have the moon escapades eased up at all? Contrary to what anyone might think, both James and I actually do think about you (see? Not complete heartless bastards!) when it's that time of the month.

(James' neighbour's little girl read that over my shoulder and asked if you were on your period. I said yes. It was the easiest explanation!)

We don't care what your mum says (even though she's lovely), we're going to steal you away at night at some point during the summer. Maybe on our way back from the World Cup!

Actually, I'm not going to tell you when. You'll put up too much of a fuss, and that surely can't be good for your health. Would you be more willing if we offered books? James has laid his hands on some really nerdy muggle magazines. We're pretty sure that if anyone could enjoy them, it would be you. Sound good? We'll drop in at some point.

On another note, we haven't been sitting idly on our backside over the last few weeks. With a tiny bit of help from Peter, Mrs Potter, and Lily Evans (James is blushing - and hitting me) we did some excellent potioning. Now, I know what you're thinking and I can almost see your expression. Don't raise your eyebrows at me, Moony! I think it worked rather well. It's a health potion! We've enclosed it with the letter. Hopefully the stupid bird hasn't dropped it, but it's the little brown package. Drink up, buddy! We tried it on James and he hasn't died yet.

Bon appetite.

And finally: patience, young grasshopper. You'll be seeing us soon enough

Yours sincerely,

Sirius "Really Flipping Fabulous" Black

P.S. James says hello from his cupboard. I obviously have /no/ idea how he got locked in there.

P.P.S We had DADA homework!?

* * *

**A/N - ****leave us a review if you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N - sorry it's been so long! a levels and such :/ anyway, here's remus' reply :)**

* * *

_Darlingest (?) Padfoot,_

_You know that I told you the Harrisons were coming round, don't feign innocence! I had to get the ministry involved to wipe their memories – my dad wasn't impressed with the fine (which you still owe us, by the way...)._

_I haven't heard much from Pete, to be honest; then again, his hands were awfully burnt. I didn't hear about his extra foot? I think James might've just been pulling your leg (ha, pun!) again, as usual._

_Anyway, on the subject of my "periods", as you so aptly put it, no they are not easing up. I just – to be honest I hate it when you lot aren't here, I can't deal with it. Being alone when something like that happens is one of the most terrifying things in the world._

_I miss you a lot._

_Of course, I'm including Wormy and Prongs in that too. Please do steal me away on your way back from the cup – mum's turned the house into my own personal prison! I swear, the only way it could be worse is if she put bars on my windows, but then again, what kind of psychopath would do that!?_

_I guess I should say thanks for the potion – it didn't make me vomit so I suppose you weren't lying about Lily's involvement. How are the two lovebirds (I can just see James' face in my head now)? No doubt flirting in that way that the rest of us call 'arguing'._

_Anyway, I know this is in no way related but I feel that you should know. I only went and did a proper teenager-y 'sneaking-out-through-the-bedroom-window' last night! I knew you'd be proud. I was just so sick of being cooped up in the house. I met some girl in town called Maria and we had a conversation about "those weird noises that come from that house on the hill every month" (gulp) – I told her I had no idea what they were, of course!_

_I think you're rubbing off on me, Padfoot; I've started sneaking out to talk to girls._

_I hope mum doesn't see this or there really **will** be bars on my windows._

_In a bit, mate,_

_Remus_

_P.S. I hope James has come out of the closet by now (I'm laughing – but you shouldn't have locked him in there)._

_P.P.S. We had to write 20 inches of parchment on Werewolves. It took me a week to cut my essay down. I wish I found that funny._


End file.
